Shapeshifting
Elves can create magical cloaks from creatures they have killed. When weared, it look like fur or pelt, though some cloaks may look even like ordinary leather shirt. The wearer of elven cloak gain aspect of the cloak and if he has shapeshifting abilities, he can take feral form with move action. With improved shapechange feat, can take animal form, which is the size of wearer. With greater shapechange feat, can take natural form of the animal with its original size. *Gaining +4 bonus to skill counts as having Skill Focus for prerequisities. Forms * Boar: Gore (P), hoof (B). Source PPC:WO * Crocodile: Bite (B, P, S), tail slap (B). Source PPC:WO * Dinosaur, Deinonychus: Bite (B, P, S), talon (S). Source PPC:WO * Dolphin/Orca: Bite (B, P, S), slam (B). Source PPC:WO * Dragon (Dragonblood Shifter Archetype): Bite (B, P, S), tail slap (B), wing (B). Source PPC:WO * Dragonfly: Bite (B, P, S), wing (B). Source PPC:WO * Electric Eel: Bite (B, P, S), tail slap (B). Source PPC:WO * Falcon: Bite (B, P, S), talon (S). Source PPC:WO * Fey (Feyform Shifter Archetype): Bite (B, P, S), sting (P). Source PPC:WO * Lizard: Bite (B, P, S), tail slap (B). Source PPC:WO * Mantis: Bite (B, P, S). Source PPC:WO * Monkey: Bite (B, P, S). Source PPC:WO * Mouse: Bite (B, P, S). Source PPC:WO * Octopus: Bite (B, P, S), tentacle (B). Source PPC:WO * Owl: Bite (B, P, S), talons (S). Source PPC:WO * Scorpion: Pincers (B), sting (P). Source PPC:WO * Snake: Bite (B, P, S), tail slap (B). Source PPC:WO * Spider: Bite (B, P, S). Source PPC:WO * Stag: Gore (P), hoof (B). Source PPC:WO * Swarm (Swarm Shifter Archetype): Bite (B, P, S), pincers (B), sting (P). Source PPC:WO * Tiger: Bite (B, P, S). Source PPC:WO * Wolf: Bite (B, P, S). Source PPC:WO * Wolverine: Bite (B, P, S). Source PPC:WO Boar Minor Form: You gain Diehard as a bonus feat. At 8th level, you add your Hit Dice to your Constitution when determining the negative number of hit points at which you die. Major Form: Your shape changes to that of a dire boar. While in this form, you gain low-light vision, the scent ability, a gore attack (1d8), and a base speed of 40 feet. At 8th level you gain Improved Natural Attack with your gore attack, and you gain powerful charge (+1d8 on your gore attack). At 15th level, you gain 1 additional hit point per Hit Die you have, and you gain Awesome Blow as a bonus feat. Crocodile Minor Form: You gain a +2 competence bonus on Swim checks and grapple combat maneuver checks. This bonus increases to +4 at 8th level and +6 at 15th level. Major Form: Your shape changes to that of a crocodile. While in this form, you gain a swim speed of 30 feet, low-light vision, a bite attack (1d8) with the grab ability, and a tail slap attack (a secondary natural attack that deals 1d12 points of damage). At 8th level, once per minute as a free action, you can increase your land speed by 20 feet for 1 round. At 15th level, you gain Improved Natural Attack with your bite attack, and when you successfully grapple a foe, you can knock your grappled foe prone. Deinonychus The deinonychus is adept at racing from ambush to deliver grievous wounds with its talons. This aspect infuses the shifter with an enhanced ability to surprise foes and strike first in battle. Minor Form: You gain a +2 bonus on Initiative checks. This bonus increases to +4 at 8th level and +6 at 15th level. Major Form: Your shape changes to that of a deinonychus. While in this form, you gain a base speed of 60 feet, low-light vision, scent (30 feet), a bite attack (1d6 damage), two talon attacks (1d8 damage, and your talon attacks can use your shifter claws damage), and pounce. At 8th level, you gain two foreclaw attacks (1d4 damage, and these attacks cannot use your shifter claws damage) and a +4 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks. At 15th level, you gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC and Spring Attack as a bonus feat. Dolphin Minor Form: You gain a +4 competence bonus on Knowledge checks to identify creatures’ abilities and weaknesses. This bonus increases to +6 at 8th level and +8 at 15th level. Major Form: Your shape changes to that of a Large dolphin, but your space is 10 feet instead of 5 feet. While in this form, you gain a swim speed of 60 feet, blindsense with a range of 10 feet, low-light vision, a bite attack (1d8), and the ability to hold your breath for a number of minutes equal to 6 times your Constitution score before you risk drowning. At 8th level, the range of your blindsense increases to 20 feet. At 15th level, the range of your blindsense increases to 60 feet and your swim speed increases to 80 feet. Electric Eel Minor Form: Your attacks deal 1 point of electricity damage in addition to their normal damage. This additional electricity damage increases to 1d3 at 8th level and 1d6 at 15th level. Major Form: Your shape changes to that of an electric eel. While in this form, you gain a swim speed of 30 feet, low-light vision, electricity resistance 5, a bite attack (1d6), and a tail attack (a secondary natural touch attack that deals 1d6 points of electricity damage). At 8th level, your electricity resistance increases to 10 and you gain a +4 racial bonus on Escape Artist checks. At 15th level, on a critical hit with your tail attack, the creature struck must succeed at a Fortitude save (DC = 10 + half your shifter level + your Constitution modifier) or be stunned for 1d4 rounds. Lizard Minor Form: You gain a +4 competence bonus on Acrobatics checks. This bonus increases to +6 at 8th level and +8 at 15th level. Major Form: Your shape changes to that of an agile and brightly colored giant lizard (as per the giant frilled lizard, but with the following changes). While in this form, you gain a base speed of 40 feet, low-light vision, scent (30 feet), a primary bite attack (1d8 damage) with the grab ability and a secondary tail attack (1d6 damage) with the trip ability. At 8th level, your base speed increases to 60 feet and you gain a climb speed of 30 feet. At 15th level, you gain Improved Natural Attack with your bite and your tail attacks, and the reach of your tail attack becomes 10 feet. Octopus Minor Form: You gain a +4 competence bonus on Escape Artist checks. It increases to +6 at 8th level and +8 at 15th level. Major Form: Your shape changes to that of an octopus. While in this form, you gain the aquatic subtype, a swim speed of 30 feet, low-light vision, a bite attack (1d3), a tentacles attack (no damage) with the grab ability, and Multiattack as a bonus feat. At 8th level, you gain the jet ability (20o feet). At 15th level, you gain the ability to produce an ink cloud (see below) and deal an amount of bludgeoning damage with your tentacles attack equal to the damage dealt by your shifter claws. Ink Cloud (Ex) While within water, you can emit a 10-foot radius sphere of ink once per minute as a swift action. This ink provides total concealment and persists for 1 minute. Wolverine Minor Form: You gain 1 additional hit point per Hit Die you have, and treat your Constitution score as 4 points higher than it is for the purpose of determining when you die at negative hit points. At 8th level, you gain Diehard as a bonus feat. At 15th level, you treat your Constitution as being 8 points higher for the purpose of determining when you die at negative hit points. Major Form: Your shape changes to that of a dire wolverine. While in this form, you gain two claws (1d8 damage) and a bite (1d6 damage), a climb speed of 10 feet, low-light vision, and scent (30 feet). While in dire wolverine form, you gain the barbarian’s rage power, but can activate this rage only in a round after you’ve taken damage. You can rage for a number of rounds each day equal to your shifter level. This ability otherwise functions the same as the barbarian rage ability (unlike a dire wolverine, you can choose to end this rage voluntarily). At 8th level, you can choose two barbarian rage powers, treating your shifter level as your effective barbarian level for the purposes of meeting prerequisites. At 15th level, you are no longer fatigued at the end of your rage. --- When the skin really weared, the elf take the appearance of the creature, though the glamour of elf is seeping through, making him look more fair and majestic. While transformed, any equipment weared under the cloth will disappear until the cloth is removed. If the skin get stolen, these powers are lost until the skin is returned. Destroyed skin can be replaced by making a new one, but elf can't create new skin if the previous one still exist somewhere. If the elf build the new skin from different animal or race than the previous one, he needs help from elf using skin of wanted form, but it can take months to persuade elf of different aspect that you are worthy of his help.